


My thirtieth day with you

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Series: 30 days with you [30]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Hospitalization, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo espera a Ryuhei para preguntarle a Tadayoshi qué quiere hacer con su vida.</p><p> </p><p>  <i><span class="u">Día 30</span>: Lo que tú prefieras.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	My thirtieth day with you

**Author's Note:**

> **¿Es necesario leer el capítulo anterior?:** Sí.

— “ _¿Maru? Habla Ryo. ¿Estás despierto? Necesito que me hagas un favor._ ”

 

No supo por qué se lo había pedido a él. Quizás porque era más fácil hablar con él al respecto que con cualquier otro integrante del grupo, ya que Ryuhei… también había formado pareja con otro de sus compañeros.

Las horas pasaban y Ryuhei parecía que nunca iba a llegar a tiempo. Las ganas de entrar a la habitación que estaba a unos cuantos pasos lejos de la sala de espera, lo estaban sobrepasando.

Una vez más, como cada vez que aquel impulso parecía estar ganando, se levantó y empezó a caminar en círculos, como si fuera una bestia encarcelada.

— Ryo, buenos días — Lo saludó Shota, entregándole una mochila —. Para ti.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó el morocho.

— Comida, y cosas personales. Estuviste solo toda la noche, ¿no?

— Sí… Gracias, Sho-chan — Le dijo Ryo, sonriendo, agarrando luego la mochila y lanzándola sobre una silla, justo a su lado.

— ¿No fuiste a ver a Okura?

— No… ¿Maru te llamó?

— Ehh… No, ¿por qué? — Repreguntó, algo extrañado —. ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

— Mi teléfono se apagó.

— Ah… ¿Falta de batería?

— Exacto — Respondió Ryo, sonriendo de lado.

— ¿Lo necesitas con urgencia?

— Le pedí… algo — Dijo Ryo, lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo.

— No vas a decirme qué, ¿cierto? — A modo de respuesta, su oyente sonrió.

— ¡Aquí estoy! — Vociferó Ryuhei, llegando a los asientos donde estaban Ryo y Shota, y entregándole una bolsa al primero.

— Te tardaste un poco…

— Lo siento mucho — Reconoció el aludido, jadeando. Vio que su amigo iba a darse vuelta e ir corriendo a la habitación de Tadayoshi, pero todavía tenía algo más que agregar —. ¡Ryo-chan!

— ¿Mh? — Dijo el aludido, girándose para mirarlo. Ryuhei se abalanzó a él para abrazarlo con fuerza y ternura fraternal.

— Felicitaciones.

— Gracias — Murmuró el aludido, con algo de vergüenza.

— Maru, ¿qué te pidió Ryo? — Peguntó Shota, con Ryo unos cuantos pasos lejos de ambos.

— ¿Eh? Nada…

— ¿Por qué los secretos son contagiosos?

— ¿Qué? — Repreguntó Ryuhei, sonriendo y sentándose a su lado.

— Nada, olvídalo — Bufó el más bajo.

 

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta de la habitación de Tadayoshi, repensó varias veces la idea de ser rechazado. Al volver sobre sus pasos una vez más, se cruzó con una enfermera, quien llevaba un suero entre sus manos. Al verlo, la muchacha le sonrió.

— ¿Va a pasar?

— Eh… Sí — Respondió Ryo, quien entró a la habitación, después de la enfermera. Levantó la vista unos instantes para ver a un sorprendido Tadayoshi, sentado en su camilla.

— Buenos días, Okura-san. ¿Cómo se siente el día de hoy?

— Siento que me ruge el estómago — Le respondió el aludido, suspirando segundos más tarde.

— Ya verá que cuando menos se lo imagine, estará de nuevo en casa — Dijo la enfermera, cambando el suero —. Más tarde va a venir el doctor para examinarlo, ¿sí? Pórtese bien.

— Gracias — Dijo Tadayoshi —. Buen día — Le dijo a Ryo, dulcemente, luego de que la enfermera se fue.

— Hola — Respondió el morocho, a un lado de la camilla, mirándolo y, al mismo tiempo, desviando su mirada varias veces.

— ¿Sucedió algo malo? — Le preguntó el rubio, arreglando sus frazadas.

— No, no. Para nada.

— ¿Entonces? — Volvió a preguntarle, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Esta vez, Ryo se lo quedó mirando un rato.

— Te ves horrible.

— Lo sé — Suspiró el aludido, señalando luego el suero —. Esto definitivamente no reemplaza a una buena porción de _curry_ — Reconoció.

— Haber terminado así es tu culpa — Dijo Ryo, sentándose a su lado.

— Cállate — Susurró Tadayoshi, sonriéndole —. Pensé que mi pareja me ayudaría.

— No voy a traerte _curry_ …

— Gracias — Le dijo, sin cambiar su expresión siquiera un poco.

Ryo estiró su cuerpo para alcanzar sus labios y posar los suyos sobre los de Tadayoshi.

— Perdóname…

— ¿Por qué? — Le preguntó el rubio, acariciando una de sus mejillas.

— Por no haber venido antes. Le dije a Maru que se apurara, pero…

— ¿Maru? — Repitió el más alto.

Dándose cuenta que había hablado demás, Ryo volvió a sentarse correctamente y lo miró, volviendo luego su vista a la bolsa que aún sostenía con su otra mano, detrás de sus espaldas.

— Ah. Mierda — Susurró Ryo al ver que el contenido de aquella bolsa cayó directo al suelo.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí?

— Espera — Le dijo Ryo, incorporándose poco a poco para terminar hincado de una pierna en el suelo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Déjame hablar, ¿sí? — El aludido, sin comprenderlo del todo, asintió efusivamente —. No sé si el doctor te ha dicho cómo llegaste, pero si no lo ha hecho te lo diré yo.

— Sé que… me desmayé…

— Sí.

— Y… que tenía una obstrucción intestinal.

— Sí, sí…

— También me dijo que alguien se quedó a mi lado hasta que llegué a urgencias.

— Ahjá…

— Y que ese alguien dijo que era mi pareja…

— Sí…

— Fuiste tú, ¿cierto? Esa persona.

Por primera vez desde que había ingresado a su habitación, Ryo lo miró a los ojos, largándose a llorar sin consuelo aparente.

— Pensé que iba a perderte — Se sinceró, sin poder evitarlo —. Pensé que…

— Shhh — Intentó calmarlo Tadayoshi, acariciando sus cabellos, ya que por culpa del suero, su movimiento era prácticamente nulo —… Pero no pasó a mayores. Aquí estoy, y nunca me iré de tu lado, Ryo-chan.

Sintiendo un nudo en medio de la garganta que le impedía hablar, Ryo se levantó y, agarrando el rostro de Tadayoshi con ambas manos, lo besó con ternura.

— Okura — Susurró, separándose un poco para mirar sus ojos —, ¿lo dices en serio?

— ¿Eso de irme? ¡Claro que sí! — Le dijo, acariciando su rostro. Ryo se incorporó y le hizo una seña para que esperara. Se enjugó las lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo y levantó la bolsa para dejarla sobre la camilla. Sacó su contenido y volvió a hincarse de piernas, pero esta vez, Tadayoshi pudo ver cómo Ryo ansiaba pasar el resto de su vida a su lado, al ver una pequeña caja con dos brillantes anillos esperando por él.

— Okura Tadayoshi…, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Los ojos del aludido parecieron estar a punto de salírseles al recibir tal propuesta. Sonrió ampliamente, sin poder evitar estar entre un estado de sorpresa y el de una necesidad terrible de pegar un grito de felicidad. Sin poder emitir sonido debido a la emoción, asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo cómo de sus ojos se desbordaban lágrimas de completa alegría. Con el nerviosismo del momento, Ryo sostuvo la mano izquierda de Tadayoshi con la suya, pero cuando quiso ponerle el anillo, el objeto rodó por las cobijas, generando la sonrisa de ambos. La segunda fue la vencida, pero Ryo no podía decir qué era más brillante: si el anillo o la sonrisa que Tadayoshi le estaba enseñando sólo a él.

Tadayoshi, en el mismo estado que su pareja, colocó el anillo correspondiente en su dedo anular, dándose cuenta antes de la leyenda que estaba escrita sobre la parte cóncava.

— Siempre juntos — Susurró, antes de mirarlo a los ojos.

— También tiene nuestras iniciales y la fecha de hoy.

Luego de colocarse su anillo en el dedo anular, Ryo se levantó y besó los labios de Tadayoshi, como si de esa forma le transmitiera todo el amor que sentía por él. Al separarse, Ryo se sentó a su lado y suspiró sonoramente.

— ¿Qué hubieras hecho si te rechazaba? — Le preguntó Tadayoshi observando el anillo de su pareja.

— En realidad…, esa posibilidad siempre estuvo presente.

— ¿En serio? — Le dijo, agregando una sonrisa.

— Pensé que ibas a estar furioso por no haber venido antes…

— Lo estaba.

— Le pedí a Maru que por favor fuera a comprar un par de alianzas.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste tú?

— Creo que Maru tiene un buen criterio para esas cosas. Además, con los nervios que tenía, habría comprado cualquier baratija.

— Esto no es ninguna baratija — Le dijo, posando su mano sobre la suya, ocasionado que Ryo lo mirara —. Y aunque lo hubiera sido, lo adoraría de la misma forma en que lo estoy haciendo ahora porque… es un regalo tuyo.

El aludido respiró hondo. Se dio cuenta que nuevamente iba a ser preso de sus sentimientos, por lo cual se aclaró la garganta y desvió su mirada de la suya por unos instantes.

— Gracias…, por pensar eso — Le dijo, sonriendo de lado.

— En realidad, con o sin anillo, creo que en este tiempo he dejado bastante claro lo que siento por ti, ¿o no?

— Sí…, así fue — Susurró el aludido, acariciando el dorso de la mano del más alto.

— Y tú también lo hiciste. Aunque algunas veces exageraste un poco…

— ¿Por ejemplo?

— Con Emi-chan — Ryo revoleó los ojos al oír el nombre de la ex-colega de Tadayoshi —. ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡No entiendo por qué te molesta tanto!

— Que te haya tocado y se haya atrevido a besarte, ¿te parece poco?

— ¿No mantuvimos una conversación parecida hace un tiempo?

— Sí, la tuvimos.

— Además…, eso ni siquiera fue un beso — Refunfuñó Tadayoshi.

— No me importa, respiró el mismo aire que el tuyo. Eso ya es molesto.

Tadayoshi sonrió.

— Oye, Ryo-chan…

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Puedes abrazarme? — La mirada de sorpresa de su pareja, lo hizo darse vuelta para mirarlo —. Yo no puedo moverme mucho — Reconoció.

— Qué molesto eres — Se quejó Ryo, acercándose a él para darle un rápido abrazo.

— ¿Qué carajo fue eso? — Le preguntó Tadayoshi, sonriendo.

— Me dijiste que te abrazara, pero no especificaste el tiempo de abrazo.

— ¿Tenía que hacerlo?

— Por supuesto.

— Bien, abrázame.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

— ¿Puedes hacerlo toda la vida?

— No hay nada que me diera más gusto que eso.

— Es una promesa — Le dijo el rubio, cerrando su mano en un puño, pero dejando el dedo meñique levantado.

— Es una promesa — Repitió Ryo, entrelazando su dedo meñique al de Tadayoshi.

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada, mil gracias por haber llegado hasta acá (si es que estuvieron leyendo todos los días) y sino, bueno, ¿por qué no leen el resto de los días? xD
> 
> No sé en qué momento se me dio por hacer que esto sea un día a día, pero fue lo peor que pude haber hecho xD aunque el día 22 es un completo AU :)
> 
> No tengo nada más qué agregar. Sí tuve baches mentales porque habían días que realmente no sabía acerca de qué escribir, o simplemente, no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo y, para escribir sin ganas, no tiene gracia -_-


End file.
